Fights, Apologies, and Guy Talk
by msbookworm93
Summary: What if Mike had already known about Aria and Ezra? What if he was already on their side when they told her parents? What if he followed Ezra outside after he punched him? told from Mike's POV


**AN: Hey people, so this is just a small one-shot that popped into my head after watching the premiere last night. It's told in Mike's POV. I hope you like it **

**And about my other stories…I'm hoping to update soon. I have had writers block for so long, this is the first thing I have really been able to write in ages. But my writers flow is starting to come back, and hopefully I will have things updated by Monday. Tell me what you think :D**

_Fights, Apologies, and Guy Talk_

"I love Aria." I heard a voice say coming from downstairs, and if I wasn't mistaken, it sounded a lot like Mr. Fitz.

That statement was followed by silence, but I then heard Aria speak up, "We met before school started this year." I decided that I had to know what was going on so I walked downstairs to find out.

"Mike, you should go back upstairs." My mother told me when she saw me come into view. Hell no, I'm not going to miss out on this. I have known about them for weeks, I have to know how my parents reacted to this news. I ignored my mother's words and kept walking down the stairs pausing at the bottom. Ezra started to explain that it had started before Aria had been assigned to his class. "What started?" Ella had asked accusingly towards Ezra. I listened as my father asked what he meant by that.

"She wasn't my student…then." Mr. Fitz told them. I have to give this man some props. He has some serious courage to come clean to our parents, he must really like Aria.

"She wasn't your student then?" Byron asked back at him.

Ella shook her head as if she were in denial and looked straight at Aria. "This can't be true." She told her.

"It is, really." Aria stated. I then saw her reach for Mr. Fitz's hand as she intertwined her fingers with his and grab his arm. "I love him." Aria stated, with no sound of doubt in her voice. I knew that she loved him, I believed her.

I heard Ella scoff in my musings. She seemed frustrated and upset, and let's be honest she does have some reason to be upset. I know I was when I found out. "Wait? This was going on? This happened while you were her teacher?" She was standing now and pointed at Mr. Fitz.

"Yes." Mr. Fitz replied, not even hesitating. Damn, this man _definitely_ has courage. My dad, then stood up and asked him if he understood what he was saying, "Yes, I do." Again, no hesitation; I am starting to like this guy more and more. My mother started to yell at him, telling him that he didn't because if he didn't he wouldn't dare to stand in that room and tell Byron and herself about this.

"Aria, go upstairs, take Mike with you." Hell no, I'm not missing this. Luckily I didn't have to say anything as Aria quickly refused, stating that she was staying there. "If this is true, what you are telling us-" Byron didn't get a chance to finish speaking before Mr. Fitz jumped in telling him that it was true. I heard my mom yelling no, though no one else really seemed to have heard. Mr. Fitz started to tell them what he hoped would happen when my father then interrupted him. "No, what is going to happen is you are going to leave this house, right now." Ezra was tried to say something else but Byron wouldn't listen. "End of conversation."

Then everything went into chaos. People started talking on top of one another, trying to get their side across. Byron got up into Mr. Fitz's face telling him that he was not asking. I noticed that his hands were in fists, and it looked like they were about to be raised. Oh, Aria and Mr. Fitz, please forgive me for this, I actually like him. I stood in front of my father and punched Ezra in the face. "MIKE!" I heard Aria scream. I felt my father's hands on my keeping me away from Mr. Fitz, and I just glared at my father. I glanced over at the couple, and saw Mr. Fitz wiping blood away from him lip, and Aria looking worriedly over at him. I walked over to the door to open in it, because I knew that he wouldn't be here much longer. I opened it, and looked back. Mr. Fitz looked shocked and upset and he looked to Aria as if to say w_hat the hell?_ But she just looked at him and quietly told him that he should go. Everyone got really quiet as Mr. Fitz walked out the door and to his car. And I followed him, hopefully my parents wouldn't notice.

"Mr. Fitz, wait up!" I yelled after him. I could see the hesitation in his step. After all, I did just punch him in the face, but hey, better me than my dad. I seriously believe that my dad would have punched harder, my dad was actually upset.

"What do you want, Mike." I could hear some coldness in his voice as he spoke these words, but he stopped walking anyways and he slowly turned to face me. Not going to lie, the look in his face was kind of scary. I don't know exactly how to describe it. It had some anger, my guess towards me, some confusion, some relief, my guess to coming clean about my sister, and pain, probably from my punch.

I walked towards him and saw him flinch slightly. "I want to apologize." I heard him scoff and I think he mumbled something like "yeah right," but I wasn't sure. "No, Mr. Fitz, I truly am sorry. In all honesty, I have known about you and Aria for weeks."

I saw the surprised look enter his face. "How did you know?" He asked honestly.

"Noel." I told him, as I said Noel's name I saw Mr. Fitz visibly tense and the sound of that name. "He had told me that he saw you with a girl, just before he got suspended. The next day, he was caught with those answers. He never told me that it was Aria, but when she asked me that night why I was talking to him, the way she reacted, I thought that it was you. She rushed out of the house with a lame excuse of promising Spencer that she would study over there. I think that's when I figured it out, but I wasn't sure. Over the next few weeks, I watched her closely. I noticed that she was "out with her friends" more than usual. I noticed that every time your name was mentioned, she would visibly glow. Finally, one day I followed her, she was way too dressed up to just be going to Spencer's house for the night. I pulled into a parking lot and I saw her walk up to an apartment building, ring a bell a couple of times and she eventually pulled out her phone. Next thing I know, I see a limo pull up and her smile grow larger. I managed to see your face and I heard her say 'so this is what a date with Ezra Fitz looks like. Damn!' That is when I knew for fact. I'm going to be honest with you, when I first found out; I wanted to punch you in the face, tell the principle, and many more painful things to you. Then I saw her next and she was all smiles. I could tell that she was happy, and if Aria is that happy, then I couldn't do anything to jeopardize her happiness."

I could tell that he was thinking and that he was still upset, but not as much as he was when he first saw me outside of the house. "Then why did you punch me just now?" He asked my while running his hand over his lip, that had started to swell.

"I saw how my dad was reacting. He is severely pissed off, though I don't know why, he is just being a hypocrite." I paused expecting to see confusion in his face, but when I saw understanding I realized that Aria had told him. "I saw him getting ready in for a punch. I knew that his would be more painful than if I were to do it; I didn't punch you as hard as my dad would have. I think you would have a broken nose if he had been the one to punch you. I didn't want to do it at all. So, I barely even swung. I'm so sorry for punching you. I also think I punched you harder than I had meant too as well."

"Mike…I don't even know what to say. I think saying thank you would be appropriate, but at the same time it wouldn't be. I am going to be honest with you too now. When you punched me, I was livid. I really wanted to punch you back, but I knew that wouldn't help Aria or me." I understood what he was saying, if he had punched me back, my parents would never let him see Aria again and Aria would have been extremely upset if he had punched me, she has always been a little protective of me. I was about to speak again when Mr. Fitz opened his mouth to speak again. "Mike, do think that your parents will ever open up to the idea of your sister and I?" He asked me with hope laced throughout his voice.

"Honestly? I don't know. They are seriously upset about this." I saw his shoulders drop slightly. "But, I think that maybe with time, they will slowly come around. Once the see how miserable Aria will be without you, and trust me they'll notice it. Give it a few weeks. I know that sounds like a long time, but if you love her as much as she loves you, then in the grand scheme of things, the few weeks should be too long, I can tell you want to have some sort of future with Aria, otherwise you would not have come here today."

"You are right; I do want to have a future with her. I love your sister with my entire heart." He sincerely told me. "I don't know how to live life without her anymore; I can't imagine her not in it." I could tell that he was starting to fantasize about his future with her, and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Is it the kind of future where I would be lucky to be able to call you my brother-in-law someday, you know someday in the very far future, because as we both know, she is only sixteen?" I told him.

"I would love for it to be that kind of future someday. But you are right; it would be in the very far future. I want her to live her life first." He told me smiling. It was the smile that I heard everyone refer to as his boyish smile, and I could see why.

"Mr. Fitz-" I started to say when he interrupted me.

"Mike, call me Ezra."

"Ezra, I'm going to let you know that I approve of you and my sister, but if you ever break her heart, I will punch you again. And that punch, I won't go easy on you. You will feel my complete rage." I let him know that I was serious. I will never let any boy hurt Aria; she is the best sister I could ever ask for.

"I promise you on my life, Mike, that I will never willingly or knowingly hurt your sister. I love Aria with everything I have." Ezra told me, and I knew I could believe him.

"Good." I told him smiling. "And now, as far as my parents go, I have a feeling that they are going to be extremely uptight in the following weeks taking away Aria's phone and any chances she has to communicate with you. I am letting you know, that if you ever need anything to just let me know. I will help you too communicate and see each other."

"Thank you, Mike." Ezra told me with a small grin. "Aria is lucky to have a guy like you for a brother." I couldn't help but feel shocked when he told me that. I was kind of left speechless. "Well, anyways…" Ezra started to say when he noticed that I was still in a little bit of shock. "I should probably get going. I don't want your father to see that I'm still here and give him a chance to break my nose." He nervously chuckled as he started to walk towards his car. "I'll see you around, Mike."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." I told him as he was getting to his car. Just before he got into his car though I spoke one more time, "hey Ezra," he stopped and looked over to me. "I really am sorry for punching you." Ezra just nodded and gave me a look saying that it's okay, he understood. He then got into his car and drove away. Neither him, Aria, or myself know that these next few weeks would be difficult for all of us, but mostly for them.

**AN: I hope you liked this. It took some time to get it written. I kept re-writing it. Again, I'm hoping to be able to update my other stories soon. Read and Review please, tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. They belong to Sara Shephard and ABC Family. **


End file.
